ponyvania_order_of_equestriafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Races/@comment-7345250-20180515075957/@comment-189.229.143.114-20180517035212
I would suggest using a double slotted Tornado against the Spider, it does good continuous damage and it destroys the web attacks of the boss and his henchmen, taking off some of the pressure. I tried Tempest at first but it doesn't block projectiles as far as I know, the casting time is also too slow (it leaves you very vulnerable to an incoming attack) and it costs a lot of MP. I find Fido to be the easiest (and safest) to be left at last since he just jumps around, so you can slide or walk under him, wait for the rocks to stop falling, attack him then repeat the pattern until he's defeated. I haven't tested what happens if you leave Rover to be the last, but if you leave Spot, he becomes a pain to deal with as he'll throw bombs from the floor/ceiling that will bounce around the room similar to the Globus skill from the Unicorns, making them quite hard to avoid. It's interesting to see other people's opinions on the different races. I greatly enjoy all of them but my favorite has to be the Unicorns, sure they might be fragile but their spells are versatile and very powerful and thus they can bring down enemies and bosses with relative ease using the right setup, plus I really like that you can do "clutch" escapes with teleports and illusions, that combined with levitation can make you very hard to hit. This race can also deal good damage with the staffs, especially if the enemies are vulnerable to crushing blows like the Siren Gem or the Armor Knights. Most useful skills to me are Globus, Luminatio, Rock Riot, Vol Grando (a god send in Manehattan), Optical Shot, Dark Eruption and Cubus, combined with Sapiens Fio, Citus Sagacitus or Art Sanguinis. Earth ponies are my second choice, partly because their playstyle resembles the classic Castlevania game controls. I like the Stonewall ability but it's hard to master, I sometimes forget about using it but it's really useful to have, the uppercut and drop kick are very good too, you can make sick escapes and plays with these, besides they're just plain fun to use. Earth ponies can deal enormous amounts of damage with their criticals, especially if you manage to get the Medeis Epoto skill which can let you punish the bosses very hard if used correctly. I rarely use skills but when I do my most useful ones are always Shield, Boomerang, Tome and occasionally the Knife, combined with Fidelis Culcita, Vis Fio or Medeis Epoto. The Pegasi to me are the hardest to master in the long run only because their skills are somewhat limited in elemental damage and thus some enemies and bosses become a bit harder than the other races, it also can be tricky to attack continuously while flying, but their overall mobility more than makes up for it. I like the Back Dash and the Dash Attack a lot, these abilities add even more mobility to them and can be used to make very interesting plays. Most useful skills with this race are Tornado, Discus and Javelin, sometimes with Fidelis Lacerta or Fortis Fio.